Toujours Sang
by Louciferish
Summary: Sirius and Regulus communicate via letters, even while in the same building.


_To: Nameless Blood Traitor  
Gaudy Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _From: Sir Regulus Alphonse Black, Esquire  
Noble Houses of Black and Slytherin  
Hogwarts School etc etc_

 _January 13, 1976_

 _Dearest Ex-Sibling,_

 _For the first time I am saddened that you have been expunged from our most excellent family tree. I have just heard the news that you are failing your N.E.W.T. level Divination class because your crystal ball refuses to show anything but "wolves, Dementors, and lightning". Finally you will understand the messy fate of Muggle-loving traitors like yourself._

 _My only regret is that I'm no longer permitted to speak your name and therefore have to miss out on telling Mother of your grand accomplishments._

 _The Proud, the Loyal,  
Regulus A. Black_

To: Stupid Git  
The Dank Dungeon of Despair  
Hogwarts

From: Sirius Badass Black  
High in Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts

January 14, 1976

Bugger off you poncy cuntface.

-S.B.

 _January 14, 1976_

 _Muggle-lover,_

 _You snog your boyfriend with that tongue?_

 _~Regulus Black_

January 15, 1976

Jealous?

-S

 _January 15, 1976_

 _Not vaguely, but I am curious._

 _How do the poor people live in these days? I mean, aside from off the pity of their friends' parents. How on earth did you afford new books and robes this term? None of my housemates understand it._

 _Oh, there are theories of course. Everyone's seen that cute little collar of yours, and of course people will talk._

 _How many do you see per night, and at how many knuts an hour? Do you do girls at all, or is it an all-bloke business?_

 _-Regulus_

January 16, 1976

At least I have friends, not just alliances. And I'm damn glad that I got out of that house when I did if Walburga and Orion's plan was for me to become the arrogant brat that you are now.

-S

P.S.- More than you can afford, and I don't ask questions of my custom, only that they remove their green ties.

 _January 18, 1976_

 _I'm a very important man these days. You'll be sorry, you and your mudblood filth._

January 19, 1976

Slytherin saps the ability to joke right out of you, doesn't it? I suspected as much, between Snivellus and that Malfoy bastard.

You remember back when you weren't such a whiny pouf? No, me neither, because it never happened, but you do seem worse lately.

I very much doubt you're an important man at fifteen, though I'm sure you think you are, but remember that to me you'll always be the pale, shaking little worm whose first boggart came out of the cupboard as his father.

-S. Black

To: Slimy Ex-Brother  
Slytherin Dungeon  
Hogwarts

From: Sirius Black  
Gryffindor  
Hogwarts

March 23, 1976

I was speaking to that Ravenclaw you used to date (remarkable how much these birds talk after they've had their first good shag) and she mentioned to me that you seem to have fallen in with a bad crowd, one which even dearest Mumsy and Dadsy do not approve of.

Well done! I congratulate you on your first foray into puberty: acquiring testicles.

\- Sirius B.

 _May 20, 1976_

 _Do not write me again. You have no idea what you're talking about._

 _To: Mr. Sirius Black  
London Flat  
Wizarding London, England_

 _From: R. Black  
England_

 _November 18, 1979  
Sirius,_

 _I realize we didn't part on the best of terms. Far from it, I know, but you are my only chance. There is nothing in this world for me to rely on but blood, and you are the only one who might understand the trouble I am having, who might be able to help._

 _I've gotten in far, brother Sirius, farther than I ever really expected to, and it's a great deal darker than any cupboard or closet you ever locked me into._

 _I may have found a solution, but I'm not certain it will work or if so for how long. I want out, Sirius, and you are the only one who I know would not turn me in to my master. I swear to you that if you do this you will have power and knowledge beyond your imagining._

 _Please, write me back soon. The owl will find me, though I can't tell you where I am. I appeal to your status as a brother and as a good man._

 _Sincerely,  
R.A.B._

November 20, 1979

Do not write me again. You have no idea what you're talking about.

-S.

P.S.- I have my own definition of family now. Blood has nothing to do with it.


End file.
